The Devil On Your Back
by rizzo87
Summary: It is well after the war. Severus and Hermione work together and have become friends. Severus knows she is hiding something. Can he save her and will they find love in the process? Non-canon;EWE;Snape is OOC(although who knows what he'd be like if he lived through the war?);Mean Ron;Don't like any of that? Don't read! Warning: physical,mental & sexual abuse,language,sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was amazed at the response to my first story. So, as promised, I'm back with another story. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing it. The plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone!

**Warning: **This story will contain domestic abuse, including: physical, sexual and verbal. You have been warned! Oh and Ron's a complete bastard! Don't like it? Don't read it!

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus stood hunched over his cauldron, putting the finishing touches on a simple pain relieving potion. It had been seven years since the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Annoy defeated Voldemort. By some miracle, the gods had seen fit to give Severus another chance at life. Severus was no fool. He grabbed on to that chance with both hands and held tight.

After the war, Severus had been cleared of all charges. Thanks to the memories he gave Potter and Albus' testimony on his behalf, Severus was finally free. For once, he was his own master. For once, Severus answered to no one but himself. Soon after the war, when everything had settled down, Severus left his post at Hogwarts. After all, now that he was no longer a spy, he did not feel the need to stay.

With a clean slate, Severus decided to do what he had always wanted. He opened his own apothecary in Hogsmeade. At first it had been a relatively small business. He did not need any help and was able to brew all of the potions and conduct business on his own. That was how it was for the first two years. After that time, his potions became more in demand. He was barely able to get all of the orders brewed on time. He had finally accepted the fact that he needed an assistant.

Severus had interviewed several potential employees. None of them were truly up to his standards. He had come very close to giving up, until he saw her application. Severus had not been prepared to see the name of his brightest student in the stack of applications. Yet there it was, in the same handwriting he recognized from his days as a professor: _Hermione Granger_.

Severus was surprised to see that she had applied for the job. Not only because he couldn't believe she would even consider the thought of working for him. He was, after all, under the impression that she loathed him. Not as a person, of course. In fact, Hermione had been one of his most staunch supporters after the war.

However, Severus was well aware of his acerbic attitude as a teacher. Putting it frankly, he was an absolute arse. He had made sure to be particularly nasty to her because she was friends with Harry Potter. Although, it was nothing more than an act to retain his cover during the war. He could not show a friend of Potter's, much less a Gryffindor, any kindness.

It had been five years now. Hermione and Severus had worked side-by-side quite amicably. Severus would even venture to say that they had become friends. Severus didn't exactly go around with a ridiculous smile on his face everywhere he went. However, he did not hide himself from his colleague.

Severus actually liked working with Hermione. Over the years, he had also come to simply enjoy her company. Severus quite liked their playful banter. Not to mention, Hermione was one of few people who did not get bored with or intimidated by intellectual conversation. He had also come to notice that she was no longer an insufferable Know-It-All. Hermione handled herself with grace and elegance. Quite simply: she had grown up. Severus could not help but notice this was true in the physical aspect as well.

A bell jangled, signaling that someone had entered the shop. Severus looked up to see the subject of his musings. Hermione made her way towards Severus. Hanging up her cloak, Hermione prepared herself for work.

"Good morning, Hermione," Severus greeted when she came to stand in front of the cauldron next to him.

"Good morning, Severus," Hermione returned the greeting. She gave Severus a small smile, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are there any certain orders you would like me to start first?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, here is a list of potions that are of priority," Severus answered, handing her a piece of parchment.

"I'll get started then," Hermione responded quietly.

Severus could not help but notice a shift in Hermione's demeanor. She had been rather despondent as of late. When Hermione had first started working for him, she would walk in with a bright smile each morning. She had always been eager to strike up a conversation. Severus could seldom shut her up. Now, however, he was missing her obnoxiously large smiles and endless chatter. Her smiles were becoming few and far between and she only spoke when it was necessary to the task at hand.

Severus desperately wanted to ask her what was wrong. Gone was the ever-present spark in her beautiful eyes. Now, it was replaced by a deep sadness. Severus was afraid to say anything. He was afraid to overstep his bounds. Most of all, Severus was afraid to ask himself why he cared so much. It wasn't a question he was prepared to answer.

Several hours later, Severus and Hermione were preparing to go home for the day. They had cleaned their work stations and checked their stock. Now, they were at the door. Severus helped Hermione into her coat, followed by his own. Opening the door, he motioned for her to go first. Severus could not help but notice that Hermione seemed hesitant to leave.

"I shall see you in the morning. Good evening, Hermione," Severus said with a kind smile.

"Good evening, Severus," Hermione responded. She tried to smile, but it still didn't reach her eyes.

Severus thought she seemed to be trembling slightly, but figured he was imagining things. Shaking the thought from his head, he nodded in Hermione's direction. With that, he turned swiftly and apparated home. He was gone before he could see the single tear that fell from her eye.

With one last look at the spot Severus had just vacated, Hermione turned. Dreading what she knew was to come, she apparated home.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Also, the title is inspired by the song of the same name by Florence and the Machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just want to say thank you to everyone who has already followed, favorited and/or reviewed this story. A big thank you to those of you who read my first story and have stuck with me for this one as well!

**Warning: **This chapter begins the abusive/disturbing themes of the story. I won't be posting anymore warnings in the future, as these themes will be throughout the story and I've already warned readers in the story description.

**Please Read & Review!**

Hermione landed outside the house she shared with Ron. They had been together ever since the final battle. They had kissed in the Chamber of Secrets. It had been a spontaneous show of relief, more than of love. Hermione knew the two of them were together more out of everyone's expectation that they belonged together than because they truly loved each other. Hermione couldn't imagine what they had could possibly be what true love was like. If it was, she could gladly live without it.

Hesitating, Hermione reached out to twist the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and pushed it open. As she stepped inside and closed the door, Hermione realized it was very quiet. In fact, it was far too quiet. Walking past the entrance, Hermione made her way to the sitting room. Hermione shook with fear when she saw Ron. He was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed and cold eyes narrowed on her.

"Good evening, Ro-", Hermione began, but she was cut off.

"Where have you been," Ron demanded. His voice dangerously low.

"I-I was at work. I t-told you I had to work an extra day, because orders have been backed up at the shop. I-"

"No you didn't! I came home, expecting dinner to be ready. Imagine my surprise when I come home and can't even find you. I worked all day, Hermione. I shouldn't have to work when I come home!" Ron's voice was getting louder with each word he spoke.

"Ron, I work, too!" Hermione regretted her reply as soon as it passed her lips.

Hermione's head snapped to the right as Ron's hand came down hard across her cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes as she brought her hand up to hold her face. Ron grabbed her hair in his fist and yanked her head back. Bringing his mouth next to her ear, he spoke.

"Get your worthless ass in the kitchen and make me something to eat. Do you think you can do that without fucking it up?" Ron whispered menacingly, his red face inches from hers**. **

Not trusting herself to speak, Hermione nodded. Sneering, Ron let go of her hair with a shove. Stumbling, Hermione turned and walked away. Once she made it to the kitchen and out of Ron's line of sight, the tears fell. Hermione didn't understand why Ron treated her this way.

Hermione knew they had jumped into a relationship far too quickly after the war. Things had been fine at first. The relationship was fresh and new. Hermione suspected they were just glad they each had someone who understood what they had been through. It was actually quite nice in the beginning. Things were comfortable. Hermione didn't want comfortable though. She wanted love; to be cherished by a man who loved her completely.

Things between her and Ron began to slowly deteriorate after the first two years. Ron had had dreams of playing for the Chudley Cannons. Things didn't quite turn out the way he wanted them to. Shortly after he made the team, he took a bludger to the head. Ron's career had ended as quickly as it had begun. He had been depressed and unemployed for the better part of a year. Finally, Hermione couldn't take having the sole financial responsibility. She had begged him to move on and find another job. Begrudgingly, Ron took Fred and George's offer to work for them at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It wasn't long before Ron began to change.

Ron would come home in a bad mood constantly. Hermione knew he resented having to work under his older brothers, as well as having to give up his dream of becoming a quidditch star. Hermione felt bad for him, but they had bills to pay. The change had been subtle at first. Ron would snap at her for little things. That had soon increased to him criticizing everything she did. However, it wasn't long before Hermione had to find better paying employment. Soon after she began working for Severus at the apothecary, things became worse.

Ron would constantly ask Hermione why she would even want to work for "that greasy git", as he so rudely called their ex-professor. He didn't seem to care that the war was over. He didn't care that they were no longer in school and Severus was no longer their professor. Ron didn't care that Severus had been forced to treat them all with disdain to retain his cover as a spy for the Order. It didn't matter to him that Dumbledore had never really died. Hermione did not understand Ron's deep hatred for Severus, but hate him he did.

Recently, Ron's abuse went past criticizing and snapping at her when he was in a bad mood. It had been much like tonight when things got worse. Hermione had come home late from work to find Ron waiting for her. He had been so angry that she wasn't home waiting for him with dinner on the table. However, that first time, he had stopped at the Three Broomsticks before coming home from work. Hermione could smell the firewhiskey on him from several feet away. That was when things got much worse. That was the first time Ron had told her no other man would want her. That was the first time Ron had hit her.

Hermione had forgiven Ron the next morning. He had seen the bruise on her cheek and remembered what he had done. He had fallen to his knees, his large arms wrapped around her waist. He cried and told her how sorry he was, that he didn't mean it. Hermione forgave him, assuming he had just been overworked and stressed. She also knew he had been drunk and not in his right mind.

Hermione pulled herself from the memory with a shiver. She gave a short laugh, but it held no humor. She couldn't use alcohol as an excuse anymore. Ron did not need to be drunk to hurt her anymore. If anything, it seemed that Ron got drunk on the pleasure of seeing her suffer. It was almost a daily occurence. Hermione was lucky to go a day without Ron putting his hands on her in anger. However, there were worse things he had done than hit her.

Occluding her mind, Hermione slammed the door shut on her train of thought. She could not think about those things right now. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione set about making dinner for Ron. After dinner, Ron had stood up from the table to go to bed. Of course, he didn't go without expressing his shock that she hadn't managed to burn everything. Hermione figured that was as close to a compliment she would ever get from him. Before climbing the stairs to their bedroom, Ron turned and told her not to come to bed until she had cleaned the kitchen.

Hermione knew better than to argue. It would only serve to make Ron more angry. Being a witch, she could have finished the job in a matter of seconds. However, Hermione was grateful for the reprieve of his presence. Hermione jumped when she heard the bedroom door slam shut. Refusing to let herself fall apart, Hermione set to her task.

Almost an hour later, an exhausted Hermione trudged up the stairs. Quietly, she opened the bedroom door, thankful to find Ron fast asleep. Changing into her nightgown, Hermione slid under the covers. She made sure to keep her distance from the man lying on the other side of the bed. Turning to face the wall, Hermione could no longer control herself. Closing her eyes, Hermione cried herself to sleep.


End file.
